


The Shadow and the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Choose Your Own - Freeform, Connor Needs A Hug, Domestic Violence, Gavin is a dick, Gavin is abusive, M/M, connor has his lil coin, connor is very nervous, hank can either be a dick or be really nice, the choice is up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor is in an abusive relationship and you get to choose whether or not you help him. [Choose your own outcome. Rated M for mature situations (abuse, excessive drinking, etc.)]





	The Shadow and the Sun

Walking into the Detroit Police Department, Hank Anderson never knew what to expect. Some days, there’d be a stack of paperwork on his desk that he’d need to fill out and on other days he’d be assigned to go out on a mission to stop some delinquent from causing trouble in the streets of Detroit.

 

Today was no different, however, because he definitely hadn’t expected what he saw. Instead of Detective Gavin Reed sitting in his usual desk across from Hank’s own, there was instead a young male, no older than twenty-five. He seemed to be nervous, Hank assumed, because he was fidgeting in his seat and flicking a coin between his fingers.

 

Hank made his way over to his deck, throwing his bag down next to his desk before sliding his jacket off and sitting it on the back of his chair. The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. Sort of like a puppy, Hank thought. Hank hadn’t missed the way he flinched, however.

 

“So, are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me who the hell you are and why you’re in Reed’s seat?” Hank snapped out as he took a seat, voice a bit harsher than intended.

 

The boy glanced around quickly, puppy dog eyes full of fright as he fidgeted more, before turning back to Hank with a straightened posture.

 

“My name is Connor. I am Gavin Reed’s boyfriend,” the boy, Connor, says softly. His voice is low, and Hank can tell he’s carefully choosing his words. And before Hank could reply, Gavin himself was approaching his desk with a stack of paperwork.

 

Connor’s shoulders visibly tensed up and Hank couldn’t help but to cock an eyebrow up at him. The coin between the boy’s fingers began to move nervously, and his knee bounced ever so slightly. Gavin say the papers down on his desk, staring at Connor until he moved up and out of his seat.

 

“I see you’ve met Lieutenant Anderson,” Gavin says to Connor, his voice low and taunting towards the younger boy. “I sure hope he wasn’t bothering you, Lieutenant,” Gavin says to Hank before he sat down at his desk. Connor stood next to him, an apologetic smile being sent Hank’s way.

 

“He wasn’t bothering me, Reed. In fact, I was the one asking who the hell he was,” Hank told him as he turned on his computer, and after that things went silent. The two cops began working on entering paperwork into the computer as Connor stood, posture straight as can be as he flicked his coin between hands.

 

It took approximately a minute for the little ‘tink’ of the coin to set Gavin off. “For God’s sake, Connor, can you fucking knock it off. I brought you here because I thought it’d be nice to get you out of the damn house, not to fucking annoy me,” and that’s all it took for Connor to slide the coin into his pocket and stand still, eyes curiously watching as Gavin typed.

 

“Why don’t you go fetch me a coffee or something? Be fucking useful for once,” Gavin snapped and Connor nodded as he asked Gavin where the coffee machine was. Hank watched as Connor made his way into the break room before turning his attention back to Gavin.

 

Hank sat, fingers froze over the keyboard as he listened to the way Gavin spoke to the boy. He knew it wasn’t any of his business and he probably shouldn’t get involved. Maybe Gavin was acting that way because he was stressed? But even when Hank was stressed out, he wouldn’t talk to his wife — now ex wife — like that. He wouldn’t even dream of it.

 

But he knew how angry Gavin got at times. After working with him for almost five years now, it was a rare sight to see Gavin smiling or happy in general.

 

As Hank sat in his chair, he watched as Connor retreated with Gavin’s coffee in hand. He sat it down next to his boyfriend, and Hank listened as Gavin bitched at Connor for it being too hot. 

 

“For Fuck’s sake, Connor, you know I don’t like my coffee scolding fucking hot,” Gavin grumbled, standing up and removing the lid from it. Hank knew where this was going, but didn’t know if he should intervene or not. 

[x] To Step In (Not Available Yet)

[o] To Stay Quiet (Not Available Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This will get longer and better as it goes on, I swear. Bear with me. uwu. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
